


Oblivious

by Lytorika



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Henry, alcohol mention, angela wonders why she married them, drinking mention, help them, randall wants to party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytorika/pseuds/Lytorika
Summary: Randall wants to "go out" and Henry is completely oblivious as to what he means by that.
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Angela Ledore/Henry Ledore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Oblivious

“Let’s go out!“

“‘Out‘? Where do you want to go? Everything’s closed, it’s 11 pm already!“ 

Randall stared at him as if waiting for the punchline to a joke. Staring back at him was a very confused Henry who’d been about to get ready for bed. 

“...Are you serious?” Judging by the shock on Randall’s face, he’d made a grave mistake. He really didn’t understand why Randall suddenly wanted to go out and look at the parade, though. Sure, it had been fun to look at the first few times, but after living in Monte d'Or for almost 2 years now you'd think Randall would have the whole thing memorized. To Henry, it was only a way too loud waste of time and money at this point, although the tourists seemed to enjoy it still.

Looking over at Angela for help, he noticed that she seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh. “What’s so funny?! Do the clowns at the parade tell a new joke or something?” Seeing as Henry was in genuine distress, Angela decided to be merciful and explain to him that Randall was probably talking about one of the pubs that had recently opened. 

Finally understanding why Randall had been so shocked, Henry tried to defend himself. “I knew that. I mean- It’s not my fault, you just have to be more precise! How was I supposed to know where you wanted to go?!”

Both Randall and Angela were still laughing, but Randall managed to control himself long enough to say “Yeah, just where would I go and what would I do at 11pm on a Saturday, I wonder?”. His tone was mocking and he was immediately hit by another fit of laughter after barely finishing his sentence. 

“Well, I know a lot of other things you could be doing rather than going out and getting drunk!”  
Getting frustrated with the whole situation, Henry stood up from his seat on the couch and crossed his arms. 

“Oh really?” Intrigued, Randall looked up at Henry. Hearing Angela giggle behind him, Henry decided to list off a few things he would’ve liked Randall to do. 

“Yes, really.

For example, you could be doing the dishes. We need some clean plates for breakfast tomorrow. You could put your clothes in the washing machine, your dirty underwear really isn’t as appealing to look at as you might think, and while you’re at it-“

Realising no one was listening to him since their laughter was completely drowning out his words, Henry decided to go and do the dishes himself. They really did need some clean silverware. 

He could still hear their laughter once he'd entered the kitchen and only when he was already halfway through cleaning all the dirty plates that had been piling up, it slowly died down. His frustration wore off, as it always did when he concentrated on some trivial task.   
When he was done, Henry felt oddly refreshed. It was now 11:30pm and he was eager to go to sleep.   
However, Randall had convinced Angela that going out and getting drunk was a much better pastime than going to bed and reading a book until you were too tired to keep your eyes open. 

Upon entering the living room, the first thing Randall threw at him was “How can you still be so naive?!”. It wasn’t meant to be an insult, but it sure did sound like one. Sighing, Henry decided to play along. “I’m not naive, I’m just tired.” 

“You can’t be tired today, we're going out! Come on, get ready!” Randall ushered him up the stairs, with Angela following close behind. Apparently, neither her nor Randall were ready to let him rest.  
“When’s the last time you got really drunk? You should do it more often, I’m sure it’ll help with your stress!” Angela hit him on the back of his head, jokingly warning Randall to “not give him any ideas” or Henry would “drink him under the table soon”.  
“Yeah, right! I bet you two never got drunk even once while I was gone! You don’t even have any beer in the house, I had to buy everything myself!” Finally being able to agree on something, Henry and Angela blurted out “I don’t like beer” at the same time, making Randall laugh yet again. 

“Okay, no beer. But no wine, either? All I see is tea and it’s everywhere. And there’s no alcohol in the tea!” Shaking his head, Randall opened their bedroom door and pushed Henry inside. He proceeded to rummage through every closet in the room until he was happy with what he’d found.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at some point and thought it was funny. That's it


End file.
